FIG. 1 shows an unmanned surveillance and strike control system using wired and wireless transmission device in the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the unmanned surveillance and strike control system manages and controls a series of processes from first surveillance to action in a situation by centrally controlling a function of VMD (Video Motion Detection) and a CCU (Central Control Unit) by a DVR (Digital Video Recorder), observing in wide-area and improving the capability of real-time surveillance in external intrusions through detecting, finding position, and tracking moving objects, and sharing an surveillance area by wired and wireless transmission devices.
This conventional technology may understand the situation of the surveillance area through a surveillance equipment in a remote control room, but there is a problem in that an operator in the remote control room needs to manually perform simultaneous and multiple-surveillance on numerous surveillance equipments.